


Pursuit of Happiness

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "We just want paradise." ...I'll be fine, once I get it. I'll be good.
(Character study of the angels.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Pursuit of Happiness" by Kid Cudi


End file.
